


to john

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so. i wrote this a while ago but i just remembered it and idk i thought you guys might like it.</p><p>fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	to john

i’m sorry

as I’m sure you’re aware

i dont understand human behavior

so i thought it best to observe.

but by observing i lost time

i lost time i would have shared with you.

john, my companion

soldier

doctor

friend

i cannot thank you enough.

the game is over, john,

and what fun we had.

so many memories

that i took for granted 

because i thought we would have a thousand more.

we won’t have memories together.

you have moved on to a life

that will be greater than the one i provided for you.

but please don’t forget what i gave you-

enough adventures to last a lifetime.

john.

you were the best soldier

doctor

companion

friend

and first love

that i could ever have.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so. i wrote this a while ago but i just remembered it and idk i thought you guys might like it.
> 
> fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
